fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Precure The Movie: Invasion Of The Gobot (Lord Omniverse)
Script FADE IN EXT. SPACE A small planet glows in the light of its sun. Suddenly, we hear a loud rumble, and see a thick, electronic mist behind the planet... Then, the electronic mist begins to engulf the planet, and we hear the horrible sounds of destruction. Almost like somebody, or something, is eating it. PUSH DOWN TO: EXT. THE NEAR SIDE OF THE PLANET'S SURFACE Strange organic creatures scramble around the planet in a wild panic. It looks like Pompeii must have looked as Vesuvius erupted. ANGLE ON ONE OF THE CREATURES - TRACKING The creature is Spock. We will meet him later on in a very different context, but for now, he is running from the ever-growing mist that threatens to engulf him. ANOTHER ANGLE - THE PANIC As Spock runs, another creature, T'Paul, calls to him. T'Paul Get in the ship and flee, Spock! You must warn all you meet of the horror of Unicron! Suddenly, the pitiful creature is surrounded by the strange energy cloud and it looks like his body has simultaneously caught fire and been doused with acid. Spock T'Paul! No! ANGLE ON Spcok The mist threatens to engulf him too. He quickly run into a small rocket ship and... TRACK WITH Spock AS... He takes off. As we rise higher and higher in the atmosphere, we see the horror wrought by the hideous and still mysterious Unicron. The planet cracks like an egg and rivers of lava leak out. The energy cloud surrounds it and... Dissolves everything... ... And when the smoke clears, we get our first look at Unicron. It is horrifying. A massive, metal orb with a gaping maw and a field of electricity. PAN FORWARD to SHOW that this hideous planet is on a direct collision course with... MOONS ORBITING Earth IN DEEP SPACE There are TWO MOONS orbiting the huge planet Earth. But we are most concerned with a small alternate dimension. NARRATOR It is the year 2014. The evil Go-Bots have conquered the Earth. home planet of Precure. But from secret staging grounds on two of Earth's moons the valiant Precure prepare to retake their homeland. CLOSER ON GREEN MOON At first, we see nothing unusual or suspicious. Then, pulling closer, we see that the top of the moon is covered with moon camouflage "netting" and underneath it is a huge cache of magic artifact. This is the Precure staging ground for an assault on Cybertron. DOLLY THROUGH THE COMPLEX until we arrive at a Command Center where several Autobots peer into monitors, running constant surveillance on Cybertron. ANGLE ON Natsuki Rin She peers into a monitor. As she speaks, we see the monitor PAN to an area where a huge Gobot Symbol is emblazoned on Earth. Rin Every time I look into this thing, my blood is boiling. I'm tired of this waiting game, White. When are we gonna start bustin' Gobots? ANGLE ON Yukishiro Honoka She stands over a holographic map which shows various invasion plans for Earth. Honoka We still don't have enough Daorium cubes to power a full scale assault, Rouge. Rin. Then let me make another run to Precure City on Earth. I'll bring you back more cubes than you'll know what to do with. ANGLE ON Honoka She solemnly hands down an order Honoka Alright, ready the shuttle for launch. ANGLE ON Rin He raises a fist in a warwhoop! Rin YAHOO! (looking into monitor) Your days are numbered now Gobot creeps. A SMALL MOON "MOUNTAIN" Ironhide transforms and Races toward a mountain, which stands about a half mile from the secret Autobot facility. Honoka (V.O.) Erika, report security status. COMMAND CENTER - ANGLE ON THE CONSOLES Erika No sign of Gobots in this sector, Honoka-senpai. Honoka What about Moon Base 2? Erika Marine to Moon Base 2. PAN UP and through the sky to - ANOTHER MOON This is the second moon. It is much closer to Earth than the first one. This is where Itsuki and Yuri are stationed. Erika (V.O.) Erika to Moon Base 2. ANGLE ON Itsuki AND Yuri They stand together a communication console. Yuri is now 21 years old. Isuki looks as she has always looked, save for a increase in chest size Itsuki Itsuki and Yuri here. Erika (V.O.) We're about to send up the bird. Any Gobot shenanigans in your sector? Itsuki All clear, Marine. (pause) Yuri Hey, Rouge, tell Hikari i got a gift for her as soon as we kicked Shi-ning tail across the Omniverse CUT TO: INT. THE SHUTTLE Karen and Reika sit at the controls, running a series of pre-launch tests. Rin Will do, Spike. ANGLE ON Honoka, Akane, AND THE OTHERS Standing at the Command Center, watching: Honoka Commence countdown, Akane. Akane Five...Four...Three...Two... THE LUNAR "MOUNTAIN" Suddenly, smoke starts pouring out of the mountain. Akane One.... Then, the "mountain" which must be made of paper mache or something blows away revealing -- The shuttle! Akane (V.O.) Liftoff. Suddenly, the shuttle rips out of the ground in a ball of fire. As it takes off, we realize this isn't any dinky shuttle, but a massive ship, capable of carrying all the energon needed to fight a war and an army to boot. The screen is bathed in smoke and fire which slowly clears. ANGLE ON Honoka As he watches the shuttle shoot into the distance. Honoka Now, all we need is a little Daorium and a lot of luck. ANGLE BEHIND Honoka We see a bank of computers. Suddenly, a small tape deck pops open... a cassette pops out and transforms into... ...Laser-beak who flies away unseen. DISSOLVE TO: EXT. SPACE - LATER The shuttle hurtles though a massive asteroid field. Reika (V.O.) Slow down, Rin. We want to get to Precure city in one piece. CUT TO: INT. THE SHUTTLE Ironhide is at the controls. Rin If I can dodge Gobots rays, I can sure as shootin' dodge a couple of asteroids. Suddenly, there is a terrible BANG! on the side of the ship, and the two Autobots are thrown from their seats. Reika You were saying? Rin (irked) That wasn't an asteroid. There is a blast of light and they turn to see... ANGLE ON THE SHIP The most powerful laser light anybody has ever seen cuts a gaping hole in the side of the ship... Then, when the light clears, a panel of the ship falls in and we see - Shi-ning! In all his glory. MEGATRON Die Autobots! Then, he transforms to Gun Mode, spins into Leader-1 arms and Leader-1 fires. Urara is cut in half by Shi-ning's blast. ON Reika as Crasher MELTS GER DOWN. THE DEVIL INVADER ...eat away at the hole in the shuttle to make way for... ...an ARMY of other Gobots including Laser-beak who enter, firing. Rin and Karen Initiate their overly-long TRANSFORMATION ... then blasted apart in mid-transformation and fall in smoking, glowing fragments. ON Leader-1 AND Shi-ning As they enter the now empty ship, a number of Decepticons flood past them, taking positions and searching for other living Autobots. Shi-ning This was almost too easy, Leader-1. Leader-1 Much easier, oh mighty Megatron, than attacking the real threat: the Autobots moon base. Shi-ning You're an idiot, Leader-1. Were we simply to wipe out that minuscule base, they could build another one. But when we slip by their security systems in their own ship and destroy Precure city, the Precure will be vanquished forever! Rin Fat chance, Shi-ning! Rin pulls herself up and grabs onto Shi-ning who flings him against the wall. Shi-ning Such heroic nonsense! DISSOLVE TO: EXT. EARTH - CLOSE SHOT- MINIATURE RADAR SCREEN A child's hands hold a scanner device which tracks a TRAVELING BLIP across a star map towards a pulsing dot which represents the Earth. Hikari (V.O.) The Shuttle just zipped past checkpoint zeta. ON Hikari DANIEL Let's watch Karen land it, Mana! *pending* Category:Lord Omniverse